


Sweetbody's Bakery 2: Thick and Creamy (CYOA)

by Sigilyph_With_A_Gun



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Sex, Bakery, Bakery and Coffee Shop, CYOA, Choose Your Own Adventure, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Food Kink, Food Sex, Futanari, Googirl, Googuy, Impregnation, Lactation, Monster Girls, Sexual Content, Slime, Slimegirl, Smut, Transformation, slimeboy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:34:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28908660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigilyph_With_A_Gun/pseuds/Sigilyph_With_A_Gun
Summary: As business begins to boom, the slimegirl owner of a bakery shop looks for another slimegirl or slimeguy to help her with baking, especially with the special ingredient- slime cum. She has three qualified candidates to choose from, but each one is extremely talented- and gorgeous.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 9





	1. Intro

Sweetbody’s Bakery was the talk of the town ever since I had made good on a last-minute order for three hundred of my homemade jelly donuts. It had been a daunting task, but I managed to come out on top. Ever since then, business had picked up significantly at my little shop.

I wasn’t entirely alone in my little venture, but I was the only one who could prepare our _secret ingredient._ But as more and more orders came in, I just wasn’t able to handle all of them myself. It wasn’t like I could teach my more solid employees the recipe either, that would be, well, difficult, to say the least.

No, if I wanted to grow my business, I’d have to look for some bakers with some similar _talents._ So, I reached out and started looking for extra workers, hoping to boost my numbers. The only problem though, was that I’d have to weed them out very precisely. After all, I needed more slimes, and slimes who could actually bake. Humans just wouldn’t do- I’ve tasted their _recipe_ before, and it just wouldn’t work.

But as luck would have it, I found three qualified slimes fairly quickly. I had called each one in turn and made note of their pro’s and con’s. The big problem of course was resources- I would have been more than happy to hire all three of them, but I simply didn’t have the money to pay them all, nor did I have a big enough kitchen for them all to work in. I’d have to make a decision, which was probably the one thing in life that I was the most terrible at.

So, there I found myself one Friday afternoon, staring at the three profiles I had drawn up on my candidates. At least to me, none of the three of them stood out above or below the others. They were all incredibly talented, over-qualified really, and, well, they were all really damn attractive. I groaned as my mind seemed to become empty of all thought. It was nearly impossible to decide. For about the thousandth time that day, I sighed and collected my papers, before beginning to reread them. 

The first potential candidate was a vanilla-flavored slime named Valerie. She was definitely the most traditionally over-qualified of the trio- the girl went to the Culinary Institute in New York, for crying out loud! According to her resume, Valerie’s education specialized in pastries as well, meaning that she’d probably be better at them than I was. The only downside to all her talents was how proud and egotistical she was about them. The entire time we spoke, her rich French accent was just dripping with smugness. If I picked her, I’d definitely have to teach her some manners.

My second option was a chocolate-flavored slime named Charlee, who had much more modest but nevertheless impressive achievements. She wasn’t a top 1% culinary student, but she’d won three separate cooking contests in her hometown, only a few miles away from my own home. I’d known her growing up, way back in middle school, and although we weren’t very close, I did have a bit of a crush on her back then. Charlee had aged like fine wine, too, and I’d be lying if a large part of why I was so seriously considering her wasn’t nostalgia.

The third and final candidate was a coffee-flavored slime named Duncan. I was hesitant at first when I was first considering hiring him, as Duncan had no resume to speak of. However, Duncan was the only one of the three to take the initiative to bring a sample of his baking for me to judge. Any doubts I had about him melted away, just like his rich double chocolate cupcakes seemed to melt in my mouth. He wasn’t as flashy or exciting as the two slimegirls, but he was ruthlessly efficient and practical, and that would be excellent things to have in a partner if we were in a jam.

I pursed my lips and thought long and hard on my options. Suddenly, as if someone hand reached into my head and flipped a switch, the answer became clear. I was able to eliminate one of the three, and the second followed soon after. I considered rethinking my choice, but I shook my head and grinned instead.

I picked up my phone and dialed my new employee. As the phone on the other end began to ring, I said to myself, “This is it. This is definitely the right choice.”

  
  


**Option 1- French Vanilla- WIP**

**Option 2- Sweet Chocolate- WIP**

**Option 3- Hot Coffee- WIP**


	2. French Vanilla

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After hiring Valerie, she continues to act quite high and mighty. Would you want to teach her a lesson, or let her tease endlessly?

** Option 1- French Vanilla **

That Friday morning, I was waiting for my new employee to arrive. Valerie had already made quite the impression on me during her interview, but when she arrived for her first day on the job, she seemed both eager and aloof, almost as though she was ready to walk right over me to get to the kitchen. Her golden-blonde hair favored her left side in a wave, and her clothes were a bit too casual and expensive to work in a kitchen with. She slipped her phone in her designer handbag as she walked in and gave the place a once over. “This is quite the cute little shop!” she declared, “Although we don’t seem to have any customers.”

I greeted her with a smile. “Well, hello! We are technically closed today,” I explained as I motioned towards the shuttered storefront windows, “Today we’re just going to be focusing on getting you ready for work, y’know, make sure you know the in’s and out’s of everything here.”

Valerie raised her horn-rimmed sunglasses and smirked at me. “Well, I can assure you I can find my way around a kitchen.”

“Well not a kitchen you haven’t actually been in yet,” I reminded her. “This isn’t Gordon-Blue or your kitchen back at school, or even the one in your home. Things are arranged a bit differently, for better or for worse.”

“Uh, did you mean Cordon-Bleu?” Valerie made sure to correct me.

I shot her a mild glare, but as I gave Valerie a once over, I noticed a few subtle things. I was a slime, after all, so I knew the difference between the look of human skin and a slime’s veneer. Valerie had neither- she was wearing a skinsuit, likely because of how hot things can get in the kitchen. Little wonder how, either- judging by her clothes and bag she could definitely afford one whereas I couldn’t. _‘Do I really have to pay this bitch?’_ I thought to myself.

“So, is it just the two of us then?”

“Well, we are the only two bakers, so, yeah!” I said with a chuckle and a shrug. “We also have a cashier and an intern, but they’re more for support and technical stuff rather than the actual nitty gritty work. Besides, it’s not the biggest kitchen anyways. We’re lucky it’s big enough just for the two of us.”

Valerie smiled, and said, “Yes, well, it’s good to see that we have our work cut out for us then. Nowhere to go but up!” I wasn’t sure if she was intentionally insulting my business or not, but either way I decided to let it go. “How about we get started then?”

I nodded and motioned for her to follow me. “Well, as you can see, this is the shop itself. Over here are our display cases, which are always the first thing we replace in the day. We get quite a few walk-in customers around the morning, usually moms who dropped off their kids at school, looking for a snack. How are your muffins?”

Valerie shrugged. “Oh, well, I can make absolutely killer scones.”

“Well, that’s great!” I said, “We can definitely start to offer those if you can make them in the morning, buuut, well, we’re talking muffins, donuts, bagels, that kinda stuff. Can you do all that?”

“Well, it certainly isn’t rocket science. As long as I have my morning coffee, you can count on me getting things done in the morning. There is somewhere to get coffee near here, right?” 

“Uh, there’s a coffee maker in the kitchen.” 

The French blonde pursed her lips. “I mean _real_ coffee.”

I frowned. “We _sell_ real coffee. What do you think people eat with their breakfast? I don’t sell crap at my shop.” I sternly folded my arms across my chest. “And I’d advise you not to insinuate I do.”

“Right, sorry.” Valerie said. It wasn’t much of an apology, but her tone of voice lost its usual edge as she apologized, which was enough for me. “Uh, what else is there for me to see?”

“Well, my office is right there,” I said as I pointed to the door on the right-hand side wall. “Not much of note though, if I’m not in the kitchen working, I’m in my office, well, not working. Otherwise, all that’s left is the kitchen itself.”

I pushed open the double doors leading to the kitchen, allowing Valerie to pass through and then entering behind her. Her eyes scanned around the room as she inspected every detail. “It’s certainly cozy,” she finally said, “And also clean, thankfully.”

“Well, y’know, health codes are a thing,” I said with a shrug before grinning and adding, “Just make sure not to make a mess in here making creams and fillings.”

Valerie shrugged very casually. “Well, you definitely don’t have to worry about me making a mess, I’m very well organized in that department. I’m actually very much a neat freak…” 

“Well then, uhhh…” I bit my lip, trying to focus my train of thought, “So, are you ready to get started? I’d really love to see you at work.”

“I’m perfectly ready to work, as long as you are,” she said as she leaned against the kitchen counter. “What should I make first then?”

“Well, first thing’s first, you _do_ know how I make my fillings, right? My strawberry flavors are always the highest in demand for a reason, after all.”

Valerie seemed to pick up on what I meant right away. “Well of course I have an idea of it… To be perfectly honest, ma’am, you’ve been quite obvious about it. I could tell just from the way you’ve been looking at me. Sizing me up, undressing me mentally… Tell me, what are you thinking, right now?”

“I, uh…” I gulped as I tried to think of something so I could answer her. 

“Exactly. You’re drawing blanks. Hopefully, you’re not shooting blanks, too, otherwise that’d be bad for business~”

“H-hey!” I stammered as I blushed indignantly. 

“What? Did I touch a nerve?” Valerie’s smirk was growing more devilish by the second. “Do tell me if I do, it’s my first day on the job, so of course I want to make a good impression on the boss~”

I winced slightly as I felt a twitch down in my underwear. “This isn’t exactly what I had in mind… Really, Valerie, you’re the one who…”

“Who, what, exactly?” she interrupted as she stood and slowly approached me. She was taller than me, I realized, and she was looking down at me with that damned smirk. “Tell me, what was it that you wanted to do to me? To fuck me, hmm? Make cum, nice and hard… But just for business, right? Not for pleasure, of course~”

“I…” Valerie was very close to me now. “I… Wouldn’t put it exactly like that…”

“So, for pleasure then…?” Before I could deny it, Valerie’s hands were on me. One hand gripped my waist while the other snuck between my legs. “Oh, definitely for pleasure~” she remarked with a note of satisfaction as she rubbed my stiffening cock over my jeans. 

“This is a little unprofessional…” I said, unsure of how I liked this sudden change in direction. “Valerie… This… Ahhh… Hey… Cut it out…”

“Well ma’am, if it’s alright for you to sample my goods, why isn’t it alright for me to do the same? Strawberry and vanilla go hand in hand so often, after all.” In spite of her words, Valerie let go of my cock, which by now was as hard as iron. “You still seem a little indecisive about the whole thing… How about I give you a minute to make up your mind?” 

I nodded as Valerie backed off. “Yeah, lemme clear my head for a second here…”

Valerie took an apron off the hook and smiled. “I’ll be back in a minute~” she promised before pushing her way through the kitchen door, “Don’t get caught with your pants down~”

Despite her warning, the first thing I did once she was gone was unzip my jeans and pull my cock free. Inexplicably, it was unnaturally harder than usual. I couldn’t understand why- obviously, it had something to do with Valerie’s influence on me, but I couldn’t quite place what exactly it was about her that was driving my cock wild. Maybe it was just her overall dominating attitude, but I’d never felt excited about something like that before…

As I thought, I stroked my cock idly, trying to release a bit of the pressure that had been building up in it. Unfortunately, that just made it worse, and I could feel it throbbing and pulsing between my fingers. “Wow~ What did she do to me…?”

“What did _I_ do to you? It almost breaks my heart to hear you put it that way…” I whirled around, and Valerie was standing there, framed by the kitchen doors. She was almost completely naked, covered only by the apron that she had taken before. It was tied tight to her body and perfectly accentuated her curves. What caught my attention the most was how short it was- just barely covering her pussy, and leaving her long, sleek legs completely bare. They even shined a little under the kitchen lights. “Now, didn’t I tell you not to get caught?”

I completely froze, like a kid caught with their hand in the cookie jar. I opened my mouth to say something, but my words caught on my tongue. My mind was racing. Valerie looked so gorgeous that I couldn’t take my eyes off her. 

Part of me wanted to tale her here and now, to overpower her and drive her into the ground from the force of my thrusts. She really was such a bitch after all, from insulting my coffee to acting so high and mighty, like she was better than me. It’d be so wonderful to hear her mewling in pleasure and begging for more as I pounded her tight little ass over and over and over…

But another part of me was feeling weak. Her works kept eating at me, nibbling at my self-confidence. She looked so stunningly beautiful in that apron, which so expertly both displayed and hid her assets at the same time. I could tell just what she wanted to do with me- she wanted to tease me, maybe even humiliate me. I’d never thought about something like that before, but the idea made my body feel soft and weak. I might melt right there on the spot, especially if she made good on her teasing promises...

**Ending 1- Overpower and Dominate Valerie**

**Ending 2- Surrender to Valerie's Teasing**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This wasn't originally meant to have two endings, as my original idea had the shop owner getting teased, snapping, and then fucking Valerie's brains out. But worries about tonal clash and the desire to make this CYOA emphasize reader choice meant that I ended up splitting up the ending. They should be out by the end of the week.


	3. French Vanilla- Good Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Valerie bites off much more than she can chew

I let go of my hardened cock and straightened myself out as I stared at Valerie. One of her hands was resting on her bare hip, while the other was covering her giggling mouth. “Really, you are just _soooo_ pathetic…” she told me, “You can’t even control yourself, can you?”

Despite my raging boner, I frowned deeply at the teasing French blonde. “I have had enough of you and your bullshit!” I shouted, “You’ve been teasing and belittling me ever since you walked in the door! If I hear another hint of attitude out of you, I’ll…” I trailed off as I fumed, as I didn’t fully want to say anything outright.

“You’ll what?” Valerie scoffed, “Fire me?”

I snapped.

In a moment of pure instinct, I lunged for her. She hadn’t expected it in the slightest, and in a flash, I had her pinned underneath me on the floor. She struggled to try and get up, but I firmly held my weight down on her waist, preventing her from escaping. “Gaah! What are you doing?” she growled, “Get off!”

“I’ll show you who’s in charge around here I said!” I gripped my throbbing slime cock and pulled on it as hard as I could. I gasped in pleasure, and then I tore it off completely, leaving nothing but a bare pussy underneath. Then I turned it around and forced the cock to attach to Valerie’s pussy. Slimey tendrils grew out of the end of the cock and hooked into her insides. She suddenly cried out as the rush of sensations overtook her.

“Nnnyyuuuuuaaaah~!!!” she groaned, “Get it oooouuuut~!”

My fingers were still wrapped around what was now Valerie’s cock. I tightened my grip on it, making pale pink pre-cum ooze from the tip. I rubbed my thumb over her sensitive head, eliciting even more pre-cum to leak out as she moaned helplessly. “You’re calling _me_ pathetic?” I asked with a note of superiority, “Look at you, you’ve had a cock for two seconds and you already look like you might cum!”

“G-get y-your h-hands- Nnnnuuuh~! Off of me! Aaah~!” Valerie was thrashing and spasming underneath me, still trying to free herself but getting weaker with each stroke of her cock. My fingers expertly stroke her shaft up and down, applying just enough pressure without making her feel numb. Judging by the look on Valerie’s face, this was an entirely new experience. She’d probably never made a cock for herself before, let alone jerk off with it. But by the time I was done with her, she’d be an absolute addict.

“For someone who was acting so calm and sexy just a minute ago, you sure are acting like a virgin now,” I said, “What’s wrong Valerie? Never have a cock before?”

“N-no…” she admitted as her face flushed red, “I never… Aaaaah~ I never made… Ohhhh~ One…” I chuckled as I watched her get overwhelmed. Since the cock was made out of my slime, I could feel every bit of pleasure she did, and it was really barely anything at all. She really was all bark and no bite. “Taaake~ Take it oooouuuut…”

Knowing how worked up she got from the lightest touches, I had a devilish idea to bring the last of Valerie’s resistance crashing down. I inched my way down her body, until my face was close to her twitching cock. Then I patted her shaft against my soft cheek. “You really are throbbing, aren’t you? I know something that will really drive you wild…”

The look on her face told me everything I need to know. Her haughty demeanor and cold looks had disappeared, replaced by her flustered and panting look of shame and lust. She clearly knew enough about sex to know exactly what I was implying, but there was a definite gleam of fear in her eyes. I felt her cock throbbing hard, ready to be pleasured in any way I saw fit.

I gave her head a kiss before opening my mouth and taking it inside. I sucked only on her tip for a moment, not wanting to fully overwhelm her just yet. Valerie reacted just as you’d expect of a girl getting her cock sucked for the first time- she moaned her head off and tried to hold back her impending orgasm. I gently cupped her balls as I continued to suck on her tip, and as I did, I could feel hot and gooey cum filling up her balls to their maximum capacity. My tongue swirled around her head as it kept leaking my strawberry-flavored pre-cum into my mouth, but I couldn’t help but notice as I tasted the first few notes of vanilla among it. 

Valerie was almost completely broken by now, and I gave no inclination of letting up on her any time soon. “Pleeeeh… Pleeeaaa… Ohhhh~ Oh fuck~ Please just… Stuuuuh~ Stooooo~ Stooooooop…! Ohhhh~ I can’t… Take it…!” Her eyes rolled back in her head as her hips instinctively bucked and drove her cock deeper into my mouth. She managed to collect herself for a moment, just in time to make eye contact with me as I took her cock down my throat and made out with the base of her cock. “Ohhhh fuck~! she cried out, “I’m gonna cum!!!”

I capitalized on Valerie’s mistake, and just as she was about to fill my stomach full of slimey sperm, I yanked my cock out of her pussy. Valerie screamed in blissful agony as her agony as her orgasm was ripped away from her. The cock, on the other hand, was free to cum down my throat, and it blew two, three, four loads down my throat, each one thicker and creamier than the last. The first two loads of cum tasted much like my own strawberry cum, but the third and fourth were distinctly tinted with vanilla.

Valerie spasmed on the floor as I sloppily pulled my cock out of my mouth. There was a loud squelching sound as the last of my twelve inches popped free of my lips. Pink cum painted my lips, and a thick strand of cum and saliva hung between my tip and my mouth that I cut off by giving it a quick kiss. It throbbed again, ready for more, and I quickly reattached it. I shivered as its slimey base formed into my pussy, and the two were one in seconds.

Valerie was a complete mess. Her pussy was still shaking and pulsing after nearly reaching the biggest orgasm of her life only for it to be so suddenly and totally ripped away from her. A weak gust of wind blowing on her pussy would be enough to finish the job, but Valerie was still in shock, and she couldn’t even manage to finger herself in the state that she was in. “Look at you,” I said, “You can’t even control yourself…”

“Y-y-y-you… Bi-bitch…” Valerie managed, “I-I-I-I… Nnneeehhh~ I hate… I hate you…”

I smacked her cheek with the back of my hand, not hard enough to really hurt too much, but enough to put my point across. “Shut up, you little bitch… Don’t you get it? _You_ work for _me._ Not the other way around. Is that clear?” Valerie nodded weakly. “I said, is that clear?!”

“Ye-yes, ma’am!” Valerie swallowed her pride effortlessly, having been completely broken. “I-I’m sorry…”

I sighed and leaned down towards her. “Good.” I took her hand and pulled her up to her shaky feet. She stumbled as she rose, but I caught her and straightened her out. I lightly rubbed the cheek that I had struck a moment before. “I’m sorry if I was too rough disciplining you, but you did have to learn your place around here. But don’t worry, I’ll be making it up to you.”

“M-making it up to me…?” Valerie asked with a worried tone of voice, “What do you mean?”

I pulled slightly on her cheek. Her human disguise wasn’t the typical veneer most wore- it was a skinsuit, much thicker and less prone to damage. It stretched unnaturally, like rubber, before snapping back into place. “Tell me, Valerie, you’ve never had a cock before, correct?”

“Th-that’s right.” 

“So then, how do you make _your_ filling?”

Valerie blushed even more than she did when she was getting her cock sucked. “That’s kinda personal…”

“Well, you’re not telling anyone my secrets, are you? You don’t have any reason to worry about me telling people yours.”

The blonde nodded and then sighed before taking a step away from me. A moment later, her breasts strained against her apron. Her nipples were clearly outlined underneath the thin material of the apron as her breasts grew at least two or three cup sizes, from a more modest size to looking like they were about to burst out of the sides of the apron. A pair of dark spots started to form on the apron, right over her nipples. 

I gasped as she leaked her own slime out of her nipples. “Wow… I never even thought about that…”

“That’s why I wear a skinsuit,” Valerie explained, “You can’t get your slime dense enough in your breasts to do this without one. Aaah~ It also… Is a little difficult… To get started…”

I cupped one of her breasts over her apron and squished it softly. To my surprise, she gasped in pleasure, and the stain in the apron grew even larger. I kissed the quickly rowing stain, and as I did, I gave her another squeeze. A squirt of vanilla-flavored slime shot into my mouth, much smoother and creamier than my cum while also being much less thick. “Mmm, that’s good…” 

“Don’t suck on them like that…” Valerie mumbled. He moans and groans only served to make my cock harder. Currently, I was absolutely throbbing, and pre--cum was leaking out of my tip just like the milk coming out of her nipples.

I grinned, and suddenly tore her apron off of her. “Alright, I’ll suck on them like this!” My lips sealed around her slightly puffy nipple and immediately started to suck. Valerie didn’t stop me at all, and instead moaned as I sucked up her slimey milk. More milk would squirt out whenever I gave her hefty slime breasts a squeeze inside of her skinsuit. “Noooo~ Not like that~” Valerie couldn’t control her moans at all, even after so much teasing. “Pleeeaaase~!”

My lips popped free for a second and twisted into a grin. “C’mon!” I said, before grabbing her hand and dragging her into the storefront. Valerie helplessly followed me out and ended up getting bent over one of our display cases. Her breasts pressed against the glass as her phenomenal ass stuck out so invitingly. “God I can’t wait to fuck you any longer. I need to bury this cock in you now!!!”

The French girl screamed in pleasure as I thrusted inside of her. She was still just as close as she was before, and the moment my balls slapped against her thighs her pussy clamped up like a vice. I could barely believe my luck. A little while ago Valerie was a stuffy rich bitch who thought she was better than me- now she was a total slut who let me drink her breast milk and came the second I shoved my cock inside of her. 

The tightness was unreal. Valerie’s pussy twisted around my shaft, making it so tight that I could barely even thrust properly. I could only pull my hips back and let her hold my cock in place as I used her pussy as the perfect cocksleeve. My full balls slapped her thighs again and again, making her whimper more with every thrust. I really couldn’t last long fucking a pussy like this. “Valerie~! You fucking succubus~ I’m cumming~!”

Valerie tried to shout for me to stop, but it was too late. Gallons of my thick and slimey seed shot deep into her insides. My slime cum was quickly taken in by her fertile pussy, which quickly began to condense as our genetic materials began to combine. As I came, the sheer power of my spurts shot through her gooey insides, and each one hit the insides of her suit’s breasts. Soon her breasts were growing again as my cum filled them up, growing to be much bigger than her own head.

“Ohhhh fuuuuck~” Valerie moaned as she felt my seed taking root. “I think you just… Gaaaah~!!!” She screamed in pleasure suddenly as I started thrusting hard and fast. One creampie wasn’t enough for me- I wanted to _own_ this pussy. My cock was throbbing as it thrusted deeper and deeper into Valerire’s insides. She tightened up once again, but this I was ready and kept pounding her silly. Her huge cow tits jiggled wildly as I fucked her raw, and they bounced so hard and heavily that the glass display case cracked under their weight.

“I love this tight little slutty pussy!” I yelled before roughly slapping Valerie’s ass. She yelped in pleasure, egging me on further. I pulled on her wavy blonde hair, making her arch her back and letting my cock thrust in deeper. “From now on you’re gonna make me cum every single day, whether it’s for more filling or if it’s to put a bun in your oven!” I pulled harder on Valerie’s hair, making her squeal in pleasure. But as I pulled, there was a loud squelching noise, and suddenly the mask of Valerie’s skinsuit tore off completely, revealing her panting, goopy face.

“Knock me up Boss~!” Valerie begged me, “I want all your cum gushing inside of my slimey womb~! I don’t want you to even think about cumming anywhere elll _llllse!!!”_

My employee-turned-cum-dumpster screamed as both of our limits burst. Rope after rope of steaming hot cum pumped into her needy pussy. Her insides made short work of gathering all of my fresh cum into a single mass, ensuring that my creampie took. With her pregnancy ensured, I pulled out, my cock softening slightly as I gasped for air.

“Holy fuck…” I moaned as I stroked my spent cock, “I think we got a little carried away…”

Valerie sank to her knees behind the counter. “Is that such a bad thing, Boss?” To my surprise, she gladly grasped my cock and let it rest on her face. “After all, I think that last shot did the job… I’m definitely pregnant…”

My cock throbbed suddenly, hard as iron yet again. “I guess Sweetbody’s Bakery is a family business now…”

“Well then,” Valerie said as she prepared to take my cock down her throat, “Let’s make it a nice, big, happy family…”

**_ Result- Success! Valerie is pregnant with your slimey babies, and Sweetbody’s Bakery looks bright! To the future! _ **

**Author's Note:**

> The original Sweetbody's Bakery turned out messy, both in the story and in the writing. What was meant to be a single week's worth of work got stretched over a single month. I'm hoping that the sequel will be much better in this regard- the intro is shorter, but it's also much more concise, and you actually know what you're choosing now. I'll be working on this intermittently along with some of my other projects.
> 
> COMMUNITY DISCORD-
> 
> https://discord.gg/mWdQa8Y


End file.
